1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus bar mounting device having at least one bus bar holder, which can be applied to a support structure and that has at least one base receptacle for inserting a base section of a bus bar and fixing the base section in place by a holding element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A bus bar mounting device is shown on pages 546, 552 and 553 of the RITTAL Handbook 29 (printed September 1997). With this known bus bar mounting device, bus bars with flat base sections, which laterally project in cross section, are received in matched base receptacles of bus bar holders. The base receptacles are shaped to correspond to the cross section of the base sections and are undercut on both sides. An intermediate section of the bus bars projects out of the bus bar holder through a center longitudinal opening of the base receptacles and, on its end facing away from the bus bar holder, makes a transition into a flat contacting section angled off toward one side. During mounting, a relative longitudinal displacement between the bus bar and the bus bar holder is required for relatively long bus bars of this type.